Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | image = | aliases = Westin Hills Asylum | nicknames = The Snake Pit Phillip Anderson's nickname for the hospital. | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Ohio | county = | city = Springwood | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = A Nightmare on Elm Street | poi = | 1st = A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987) }} Description & History By 1999, the staff at Westin Hills had become very well aware of exactly who Freddy Krueger, and what influence he had over the dreams of others. To counteract this threat, the adults of the community determined that making people forget about Krueger would rob him of his power. To this end, the staff at Westin Hills began prescribing regular doses of Hypnocil to patients suffering from chronic nightmares. These patients were secured in D-Wing, and not all of them fared very well there. Many patients had overdosed on Hypnocil and had lapsed into a coma. One of the attending consultants charged with monitoring these patients was Doctor Campbell. Doctor Campbell's wife had been murdered by Freddy Krueger. A witness to the crime, Will Rollins, had seen Doctor Campbell standing over his wife's bed at the time of the murder and mistakenly believed that Doctor Campbell had killed her. To keep Will quiet, Doctor Campbell had him committed to Westin Hills. Another teenage patient who was admitted to Westin Hills at this time was Mark Davis. Mark was the younger brother of Bobby Davis, who had allegedly committed suicide, but in truth, he was but another victim of Krueger. By 2003, the Westin Hills administration in combination with local law-enforcement had effectively negated Freddy Krueger's influence over them, due in no small measure to the prolonged use of Hypnocil. One evening, Matt and Will were in line to receive their medication when Will noticed a special news report on the TV speaking about a murder that had taken place at 1428 Elm Street. Realizing that this was his former girlfriend Lori Campbell's street address, Will decided to break out of the hospital. To accomplish this however, they needed a security pass. Mark began acting like a true lunatic to capture Park's attention by pressing his bare bottom against the glass window of his office. Kinsey and an orderly grabbed Mark and injected him with Hypnocil. They took him back to the room he shared with Will Rollins and tossed him on the bed. Before leaving the room, Kinsey said, "Sweet dreams, monkey boy". What he didn't realize was that during the skirmish, Mark had managed to grab his I.D. badge, which enabled Will and he the ability to escape. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 5, "Institutionalized". Will and Mark reconnected with Lori, as well as a few of her friends. They also befriended a young Sheriff's deputy named Scott Stubbs. Over the course of a single evening, they learned that not only had Freddy Krueger regained his power, but they also had a new threat to contend with - an undead masked serial killer named Jason Voorhees. Seeing as how Freddy was the more unavoidable threat, the group decided that their only salvation was returning to Westin Hills to get more Hypnocil. The group drove to Westin Hills and Will used the stolen I.D. badge to gain entrance. Jason Voorhees found out where they were going and pursued them. A security guard named Stafford patrolled the corridor and drew his sidearm upon hearing a loud noise. Jason battered his way through a steel door, which landed on Stafford, crushing him to death. Will and Lori and a woman named Kia Waterson split up from Deputy Stubbs as well as nerdy Charlie Linderman and stoner Bill Freeburg. He took them to D-Wing, where they found a room filled with comatose patients. Reading the chart, Will discovered that they had all overdosed on Hypnocil. Lori's father's signature was on all of their charts. Freeburg and Linderman reached the security command center. Freeburg wanted to take a break to smoke a joint, but Charlie dismissed him. He went off to another section of the hospital with Stubbs, leaving Freeburg behind. Freeburg lit a joint and began smoking. Experiencing what could only be described as a waking dream, Bill Freeburg saw a demonic caterpillar creature enter the room bearing a face similar to that of Freddy Krueger. The "kruegerpillar" produced a hookah and took a long drag before blowing a large cloud of dream vapor into Freeburg's face. From here, Freddy was able to take possession of the stoned youth. He had Freeburg enter D-Wing and break into the cabinets containing the Hypnocil. He then began pouring all of the drugs down the drain. Charlie Linderman and Deputy Stubbs entered the security command center, which had a window into the room where Freeburg was. They screamed at Freeburg to stop dumping the pills, at which point, Jason entered the room. He swung his machete at Scott Stubbs, who evaded him. It came down on the computer banks, which sent a massive electrical discharge into Jason's body. As he was shaking from the jolt, he grabbed a hold of Stubbs, passing the current along, until it completely fried the deputy's body. A frantic Charlie Linderman picked up the sidearm that Stubbs had dropped and fled the room. After dumping the Hypnocil, Freddy had Freeburg grab two giant syringes filled with tranquilizers. He marched into the hallway and waitd for Jason. Lori, Kia and Will came running past him, urging Freeburg to follow them. As Will tried to tug him away, Freeburg spoke in Freddy's voice saying, "Let me handle this bitch". Jason approached and Freeburg stabbed both tranquilizers into Jason's neck. Voorhees responded by cutting Freeburg in half at the waste with a single stroke from his machete. The others collected Jason's unconscious body and loaded it into the van and drove away from the hospital. Freddy vs. Jason (2003); Chapter 11, "Back to Westin Hills". Films that feature * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A (1987) * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A (1988) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, A (1989) * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Residents of Patients * Jennifer Caulfield * Joey Crusel * Kristen Parker * Kurt * Mark Davis * Phillip Anderson * Roland Kincaid * Taryn White * Will Rollins * Will Stanton Staff * Elizabeth Simms - Psychiatrist * Mary Helena - Nurse * Nancy Thompson - Special consultant * Neil Gordon - Psychiatrist * Carver - Administrator * Lorenzo - Orderly * Marcie - Nurse * Max - Orderly * Kinsey Park - Physician * Stafford - Security guard Notes See also External Links * at the Elm Street Wiki References ---- Category:Ohio